Genma's Job
by SkyStrider
Summary: Summary: Genma's cushy job is in danger – Nodoka feels that Ranma has learned everything he can from his father, so she lays down a challenge: Genma must either teach Ranma something new, beat Ranma an Anything Goes Match, or (gulp!) get a job. Now we find out who is the Master and who is Student...
1. The Challenge

The usual disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

While this is story is part of the Bindings ("Kasumi's Fate") continuum, it's not necessary to have read any of the previous stories. You only need to know a few things:

1) Ranma and Akane are happily dating now.

2) Kasumi and Tofu are engaged.

3) Ranma has made a conscious decision to keep his shape-shifting abilities/curse.

4) Tofu is teaching Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi Martial Arts and more Arcane Arts as well.

5) Nodoka has sought Tofu's help (with the Tendos' support) for dealing with a mental illness that was manifesting in OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) and acute paranoia/feelings of oppression. In this story, she has already made significant progress. I wasn't planning to discuss her recovery other than to say it was well along, but feedback from reviewers has caused me to reconsider this. The story "One Stitch at a Time" will discuss this later. For this story, just know that her mind is a much happier place. This bullet is only relevant to those following the Bindings continuum.

6) Shizuka Jouda is Kasumi's Tai Chi instructor. She's a tough and implacable warrior who loves children, especially the children of her deceased rival and best friend, Kimiko Tendo (even if the "children" are getting up there in years). She's been involved in Kasumi's life off-stage for nearly a decade now. She has also been working Ranma on how to teach others.

7) Hideo Jouda is Shizuka's husband. He runs a florist shop in the same building as her dojo. He's a tall, good natured man, with endless patience – especially for his stubborn wife. He's also a very talented mage as well and has been working on Ranma's teaching style.

Anything else isn't important to enjoy the story (although, please feel free to read the other stories).

Onwards…

* * *

Genma's Job

* * *

Chapter 1 of 3: The Challenge

Nodoka woke up and noticed her husband was missing from his futon. "Well, this should be interesting…" she thought. "Let's go see if he actually caught up to Ranma before my son has left to go jogging with Akane." She was normally up at this time anyway. Ever since the weather had warmed up, Nodoka made a point of getting up and having a cup of tea on the back porch. She would have loved to prepare breakfast for the combined families, but Kasumi was always up before her, no matter how hard Nodoka tried. "The advantages of youth," Nodoka thought ruefully. Still it allowed Nodoka to engage in one of her favorite pastimes – watching her son spar.

These days, the early morning sparring was usually with Akane. Nodoka enjoyed watching the two teenagers duel. Normally, she would have scolded her son for fighting women, but Nodoka knew there was something special about Akane. Ever since Ranma had agreed to train her, Akane had become more alive. Every move the young woman made seem to be magic, even when she was just going about her day. The girl seemed to be full of such energy that she was a force of Nature, not a mere mortal. Truly, she was a fit companion for her son.

Once upon a time, Nodoka had wished that her daughter-in-law-to-be was a bit more domesticated, but some things couldn't (and shouldn't) be tamed. Besides, it was rumored that her mother, Kimiko, had been an absolute disaster as a homemaker, but the woman had eventually learned. After all, the mother of three had taught Kasumi, and some of Kasumi's best dishes the young woman attributed to her mother (to which Soun agreed). And Akane was the spitting image of her mother in all ways – Nodoka had only met Kimiko twice, but Kimiko had left such an impression on her, that she never forgot the meetings.

However, since Akane was Ranma's sparring partner these days, that meant Genma was idle, something Nodoka disapproved of. Admittedly, Ranma had eclipsed Genma's abilities, enough so that Ranma probably wouldn't get anything out of pummeling his father (well, except for revenge that is). While Akane was not up to Ranma's skill level either, she was progressing quickly and her enthusiasm and energy made a big difference. Since Genma was no longer any use to Ranma sparring, that meant he should be of use elsewhere – like setting a good example and getting a job. After all, Kasumi had insisted Soun get a job and he now had two jobs (the Public Works Department and as a Town Councilor). It was time Genma did the same and stop lounging around the house.

* * *

When Nodoka had informed Genma of her decision, he had hit the roof – right up until she pulled out the sword and asked her husband if he was abdicating on his responsibilities. Nodoka had no delusions regarding the outcome of a duel between herself and Genma, but he had to sleep sometime. That put sweat on Genma's brow and forced a more civil conversation immediately. However, Genma had insisted that he could beat Ranma anytime, anyplace and the boy still had too far to go. He still needed Genma's teaching and watching over him. That was Genma's real job, and he had no time for anything else.

Nodoka countered that Genma hadn't won a sparring session against Ranma since she had arrived on the scene, and Ranma hadn't learned anything new from Genma in that length of time either. It was time to admit that Ranma had learned what he could from Genma, and that her son's other teachers (Tofu, Shizuka, Hideo, and even Happosai) should take it from here. If Genma had anything left to teach Ranma, why wasn't he doing it? Besides, Ranma was at school most days and he had a job at Tofu's clinic. She insisted instead that given how things were currently working, Genma could still get a job and teach Ranma before and after Genma's new job.

Genma had then waxed eloquently how he and Soun had beaten Happosai to become Masters. Until Ranma actually did that in an open challenge against Gemna, he was still Genma's student. Trying to play to Nodoka's ego, he noted that Ranma was an exceptional student, and of course, Genma had to keep in tip-top shape to stay ahead of Ranma. That was also part of the job and required a lot a work.

Nodoka had noted in turn that Soun and Genma had beaten Happosai by stuffing their Master in a barrel and sealing him away for ten years. Did Genma really plan on spending the next ten years in a barrel? Also, Genma's daily work out seemed to consist of sitting in front of the TV all day. Ranma was already wise to the Cradle from Hell and wasn't likely to fall for any further dumb tricks. If Genma's job was really to prepare for his coming battle with Ranma, Genma needed a coach. Maybe Nodoka should supervise Genma's training? She was certain that she could come up with a rigorous set of routines and jobs to help Genma out. Genma seemed to be putting out even more sweat at Nodoka's suggestion. Finally, Nodoka had stated Genma had to put up or shut up: teach Ranma something new or defeat him in an Anything Goes sparring session. Failure to do one or the other within a few days meant that Ranma had outgrown Genma, and it was time for a new job.

* * *

Nodoka got up and opened the end table drawer, removing the prescription Doctor Tofu had given her. She dutifully took two pills and swallowed them, then put the bottle back. She had lied to her husband about the medication, telling him it was to relieve the joint pain that had resulted when she had accidently smashed her wrist (she never told him she had accidently slashed her wrist snapping a tanto blade (1) ). The foolish man had just bragged that martial artists never needed such medicines and never bothered checking up on the drug to see what it really was. As Doctor Tofu promised, the drug didn't change who she was, just lessened the OCD and the constant feelings of oppression. She had actually been able to destroy all the copies of the Seppuku contract that she had stashed around the house (it had caused her pain and anxiety, but she was able to do it). Now, there was only the original document at the lawyer's office. She hoped by Ranma's 20th birthday, she would be strong enough to destroy the document in front of him – the fall back plan was to have Ranma burn it himself, but she really wanted to do it. She also didn't feel it necessary to carry the sword around with her constantly anymore (although she still had to know where it was). Once, when Ranma asked about the sword, she simply told him that it really wasn't any of his concern until it was his turn to safeguard the blade. The slight smile on his face showed that he understood.

Nodoka went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see that Kasumi had already boiled the kettle and had the makings for tea all set out. "Good morning, Auntie," the young woman said brightly. Nodoka smiled outwardly and nodded, but the inward smile was again rueful. Kasumi also moved as if she was magical, and Nodoka was a little jealous. Kasumi was only going to be twenty-two in October, but Nodoka never knew a woman so completely together. At least Akane had her insecurities (making her easy to relate to), but Kasumi had none.

"Good morning, Kasumi," Nodoka replied while moving to the counter and putting the tea together. She also prepared a separate cup using tea bags – Nodoka wanted to see where Genma was.

Kasumi noted the separate cup. "I would have made the tea, but I wasn't sure when you would be up. Personally, I love fresh tea," Kasumi told her.

"You love everything, child," Nodoka thought with an inward grin. The jealousy had evaporated – it was hard to hang onto any negative emotion around Kasumi. Out loud, Nodoka said: "That's all right Kasumi, Thank you for setting out the tea, and I'll have a proper cup in a bit, but I wanted to see where Genma got to, and I need a cup of tea to get going."

"Oh, I believe he's outside," Kasumi answered. "He said something about running 'that lazy son of his through his paces.'" Nodoka swore she saw a malicious gleam in the young woman's eyes. Maybe Kasumi didn't love everyone after all.

"Oh. Well in that case, please excuse me," Nodoka said with the same gleam in her eyes. She wasn't exactly head-over-heels in love with Genma either. As she left the kitchen quickly, she would swear that she heard Kasumi chuckle.

As she entered the back porch, she found Soun sitting quietly watching the scene in the backyard. He acknowledged her entry and then held a finger to his lips. Then he pointed out into the yard….

* * *

Genma was annoyed as he stood before Ranma and Akane trying to get their attention. Ever since the trip to China, he had been feeling more and more pushed to the side. His son no longer worried about trying to impress him. Instead, the boy was concentrating on impressing this slip of a girl. Nodoka worried primarily about her son, not her husband more than superficially. Genma no longer had a voice in the household as Kasumi's became the only voice that mattered. Once, he had been the dominant voice in the partnership with Soun, but what little influence he had over Soun had evaporated completely – now Soun viewed him as a Shogi partner, not a business partner. Genma was no longer even the dominant teacher in at the dojo. Everyone was looking to Ranma (surprisingly enough) for their cues on who taught who and when, and Ranma was consulting with everyone (Akane most of all) but Genma. What's more, it was actually working: Kasumi had started a Tai Chi class and Ranma intended to start teaching as soon as he was done with High School with Soun's blessing. The boy was planning on attending college (of all the idiotic things!), but wanted Akane to be half-way through before he started (and what was up with that?).

Genma no longer had his plots to sustain him either. Nabiki had finally out-maneuvered him and the Tendo property was beyond his reach. Without the money from the sale of the dojo, he couldn't complete some of the other plots he had running and had to stop them before they blew up in his face. He had been counting on constant movement to keep himself ahead of the game since none of his cons had been deep or thorough enough to remain undiscovered forever. His plans had always relied on leaving Nerima within the year, but now he had no money to move on. He had been forced to run around like crazy over the last month shutting down the scams. Things like that second mortgage application on the Cat Café could have landed him in hot water quickly.

Genma had toyed with the idea of finishing the scams and taking Ranma on an extended training trip for a few years, but Ranma was out of control and growing more so. Genma had tried to raise the boy to be a carbon-copy of Genma – concerned with only himself and treating other people as beneath him. It was easy to manipulate someone like that. But, something had gone terribly wrong. It had looked like Genma was succeeding right up until Ranma met Akane, then it all gradually went out the window. His idiot son had actually fallen in love! When Genma had announced to Ranma that it was time for a real training trip, Ranma had said "No" and tossed him in the pond without breaking stride. Of course, Genma was still smarting from what Akane did to him once she found out about the announcement (it was fortunate that Nodoka had no interest in the physical side of their relationship).

Now it seemed that the only thing Genma could look forward to was living as an extended family member to his son's household. But, Nodoka was not happy with that. His crazy wife wanted Genma to earn his keep. When Genma had tried to put his foot down, things had degraded quickly. If he hurt Nodoka, Ranma would hurt Genma and throw him out of the dojo (not that Genma was really interested in hurting Nodoka – she was his wife after all and did take care of him). He couldn't ignore her or she would decide that he was abdicating on that damn contract, and Genma liked sleeping.

So, Genma had only one real option in front of him. He needed to re-establish control of Ranma and show the boy that Genma was still the Master. The Father had not taught the Son everything the Father knew – Genma was smarter than that. You always held something back for just such an occasion. Once he was back in charge of Ranma, he could get Nodoka to back off. Then maybe he could talk Ranma into hitting the road again. Genma was souring on Nerima. There was nothing here for him anymore, but he wasn't leaving without his servant. Once it was just him and Ranma again, he could live off of his son once more.

Genma had tried to put his plan into motion that very morning, but Ranma's wasn't paying any real attention. Genma had walked outside in his gi wearing a stern expression, but other than politely saying "Good Morning", the two teenagers ignored him. This surprised Genma. "What are they doing?" he thought. Ranma seemed to be walking Akane through a kata. As he watched, he recognized it as one of the more advanced Anything Goes maneuvers. Ranma was taking Akane through the motions by calling out the movements one-by-one as he did the kata with her.

"Why, that's not how you teach a kata, boy!" Genma yelled at Ranma. "You do the kata yourself and the student has to watch. Then you have them repeat it."

"Akane, doesn't learn that way, Pops," Ranma told him. "She picks things up much faster if you walk through it with her. Apparently, that works well with a lot of people."

"And who told you that nonsense, boy?" Genma demanded.

"Shizuka. And it's not nonsense, Pops," Ranma answered distractedly still concentrating on working with Akane.

"Utter bull," Genma pronounced. "Besides, Akane is not ready for that kata. She could never handle any of the Sky katas."

Akane's eyes flashed at that. Genma actually felt a moment of doubt (and the memory of pain) before locking his gaze with Ranma. Ranma held Genma's gaze with an amused expression. Suddenly, the pig-tailed youth yelled "Scorpio!" and Akane immediately ran through the kata perfectly.

"Aries!" Ranma yelled. Again, Akane did the appropriate kata correctly.

"Gemini!" Ranma yelled joining Akane in the kata. Gemini required a partner. Both of them flew through the kata at high speed, never missing a move.

"Aquarius!" Ranma called out, separating from Akane. This was a harder kata, but the girl made a very decent run through it.

"Capricornus!" shouted Ranma. Genma eyebrows shot up. He hated that one. It took forever to get right and Happosai had made his life hell over it. Genma clenched his teeth as Akane performed the kata with a smoothness Genma never could.

"GO AKANE!" Nodoka yelled from the porch. Soun clapped his hands.

Ranma looked at Genma smugly. "Face it, Pops. You said she couldn't do one and she did five. She stumbled a little on Aquarius, but she nailed Capricornus. And she did it without any verbal help from me. Granted, she's gifted…"

Ranma turned to a very proud Akane; "You never heard me say that!" he barked. Akane made an appropriate (or rather inappropriate) salute before he turned back to his father and continued; "But maybe I know what I doing," Ranma finished.

"Early mornings are for practices, not for lessons," Genma told him. "You've obviously forgotten what I've told you. You're slipping, boy. We need to get you back to the basics. Come over here and let's go over your stance." Genma needed to goad Ranma into a fight. Up on the porch, Soun looked at Genma like he had lost his mind – telling the lad Genma wanted to review his stance was tantamount to calling Ranma a beginner.

But Ranma only looked amused; he knew his father. "Look Pops, Akane and I have a Saturday school class this morning and I want to go over Sagittarius with her before we go. She seems to be strongest with the Fire Katas in the Zodiac Series and it seems to be carrying over to the Sky Series, so we can probably run through it at least once before we go. Could you satisfy your ego somewhere else?" the pup told him.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER!" Genma roared in a Chi-enhanced voice.

"Unfortunately," Ranma told him. "However, I can beat the snot out of you this afternoon once I get home from school."

School? Ranma cared about school? Since when? "She's made you weak, boy!" Genma blustered pointing at Akane.

Akane's eyes blazed as she drew herself up, but not as hot as Ranma's. Ranma spoke first, the quiet words shocking everyone and robbing Akane of speech: "Actually, she has made me strong, Pops. Stronger than you can ever imagine."

Genma's brain went into shock at those words, but he shook himself out of it. "Was that a challenge, boy? Do you think you can actually beat me in an Anything Goes fight?" Genma demanded.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Happened at the end of "Shape-Shifters".

* * *

Updated 12/10/13: My thanks to KaraOhki for taking the time to provide C&C!


	2. The Four lessons

Chapter 2: The Four Lessons

"I know I can, Pops." Ranma stated without boasting. "I'll prove it to you later. We can go somewhere and rip the ground apart. Right now, I want to work with Akane."

"We will do this now, boy," Genma pushed. "I am your Master. If you don't back up your words right now, or apologize, I'll throw you out of my school," Genma rumbled. Soun rolled his eyes and shook his head. Up on the porch, Nodoka and Soun were joined by Kasumi, Nabiki and Happosai, who had been woken by Genma's yelling.

Ranma motioned to Akane to join the others. She was about to object, but Ranma shook his head. She closed her mouth with a snap (and with a glare) and went to the porch. "Actually, Pops. It's not your school. Happosai's not dead. The school's his and he never authorized a Saotome branch or a Tendo branch. There was no splitting of the school to require a joining," Ranma told him coolly.

He went on needling his father: "Happosai reappeared and offered to make either you or Soun his heir. You rejected the offer, and so did Soun. Happosai made me his reluctant heir, despite the fact I never acknowledged him as my Master." Ranma turned to face Happosai, evading the underhanded punch Genma threw at him without a thought. Ranma addressed Happosai with a raised eyebrow, "Are you naming another heir? I still refuse to call you Master."

"Hah!" Happosai laughed maliciously. "You'll not escape me that easily, my boy. You're still it. The beatings will continue until morale improves."

Ranma shrugged and turned back to his father dodging a kick without seeming to. "It was worth a try. So you see Pops, when Happosai dies, you and Soun become *my* disciples. You cannot throw me out of anything."

"No offense, lad," Soun called out. "But I'm going for Disciple Emeritus. You have to earn your own disciples." Ranma threw a grin at his father-in-law-to-be. Genma forgot himself and absolutely hit the roof though.

"YOU ARROGANT PUP!" Genma roared not needing to enhance his voice. Genma leaped at his son, determined to absolutely crush him.

Ranma stepped back and touched Genma on the forehead. Somehow, all of Genma's forward momentum vanished and he crashed to the ground. "Damn," Happosai said quietly. "I didn't think he knew that one yet."

"Ranma only has to see a technique twice to learn it," Tofu said behind the group. The Doc had arrived unnoticed until now. He had sensed the disturbance from the clinic and hurried over. "As soon as you used it on him a second time, he had it. I've lost a lot of good techniques to him that way."

Happosai shrugged. "Oh, well. It only works if someone is rushing you," he said.

Ranma kneeled down to where his father was sucking sod. "Face it, Pops. You're just like the rest of the manipulators. You have no idea who I really am or what I'm capable of. I'm not you and I never will be. I am finally in a place where I'm happy and I'm not leaving. If you want to leave because you're unhappy or don't want to follow the local rules, I understand, but I'm not going with you. I'll take care of Mom. The Tendos and I have already made arrangements regarding classes starting in the Spring once school ends." Up on the porch, Nodoka had turned to look at Soun, who only nodded his head in acknowledgement of Ranma's statement.

Genma froze for a second. Ranma knew him that well? Genma shook himself and stood up, then slipped into a stance. Ranma just sighed. "School?" Genma taunted. "When have you ever cared about school? See how low you have become?" He launched a kick hard at Ranma. Ranma side-stepped it and started to drive the leg into the ground. Genma saw what was happening and pulled the kick, immediately starting a backfist strike to break Ranma's nose. Ranma's head was too low though. The boy was still tracking Genma's foot, following through with the downward motion. "What the hell is he doing?" Genma thought. "He can't inflict any damage on me from that position." Suddenly, Genma felt a tiny snap on his little toe.

"Huh?" Genma thought. "O.K. it hurts a little, and I suppose it counts as first blood, but really?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was talking: "I suppose I don't really care about school, Pops – too much of you has rubbed off on me. But enough other people do. More importantly, they like to see proof; proof that can be verified. They also like to see that they have some common ground with who they do business with."

"You are trying to become a martial artist, boy," Genma said in a low insulting manner. "You're not even a tenth of the way there," he mocked. He launched a combination strike while saying: "You should have no common ground with any of the unclean masses, even so."

Ranma absorbed the strike with a clean block, not bothering to counter-attack. "I'm human, Pops. Or at least I was. Hopefully, I still have some humanity left."

"You are doing fine," Nabiki called out.

Genma paused in shock. Nabiki? Nabiki said that about Ranma? He never should have paused though. Ranma ended the block with a slight twist, breaking Genma's pinky. Again, Genma was confused. Why, that wasn't even worth mentioning for damage – what was Ranma up to? Genma threw a short groin kick at Ranma intending to disable him. Ranma leaped up on Genma's leg and made a palm strike at Genma's nose – the first real strike the boy threw. Genma blocked it with ease, expecting a second palm strike to follow, but Ranma surprised him by retreating with a kick to the belly. However, not before reaching out and breaking Genma's other pinky.

"Going to school gets me the credentials I need, Pops. It also teaches me the things I need to be a businessman, and to be a responsible husband and father. You should try it some time," Ranma told him.

"Good lord," Akane said. "He actually listened to me." Ranma made kissy lips at her.

"I don't need school to make me weak," Genma sneered. He had been able to shake off the belly strike easily. He was a real martial artist after all.

"I wasn't talking about school just then," Ranma countered. It took Genma a couple of seconds to recognize the insult. "Once I complete college, the community will see me as someone they can trust because I followed through with something. They won't have to wonder if they will wake up to find me gone."

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long," Tofu called out. "It's still a good idea though."

Genma saw red again when Tofu said that. He knew that Ranma called Tofu "Sensei" in those Sunday afternoon sessions. Ranma should never have any teacher but him. He was about to launch a kick when he realized the flaw. Ranma was waiting for it. He knew Genma inside and out, having been with Genma ever since Ranma was born. Suddenly, the three tiny strikes made sense. Ranma's next strike would be to Genma's other little toe. Ranma knew how Genma would have to respond to the damage. He knew that Genma's stance would become predictable to shift pressure off of the damaged areas. Certain combinations and attacks would be impossible. Ranma could choreograph the fight all the way down to Genma's glorious defeat.

Instead Genma backed up, retreating away from Ranma. Ranma broke out in a smile. "Even my father can be taught. Amazing," the boy said.

Genma didn't like the look of that smile. "What are you talking about, boy?" Genma blustered as he concentrated on speed healing the three breaks.

"Don't you see, Pops? Big things are made of little things. Four tiny breaks, and the wall comes down." Ranma began to laugh. "Details, Pops. It's all in the details. It's listening to the locals before entering an unknown area – maybe even learning the language, or at least how they think. It's reading the instruction manual completely before starting a project. It's taking into account consequences. I was hoping I could teach you that before you left us. All your scams failed because you didn't pay attention to details and you made no back-up plans. You failed the training Happosai gave you – you're not a true Anything Goes Martial Artist," Ranma said as insulting as possible.

Genma saw red again as Ranma touched all his raw nerves. He had to stop himself from charging the laughing boy. He had to concentrate on healing the breaks before Ranma turned them to his advantage. Trying to do both took all his energy for a fraction of a second, and, in that fraction, Ranma attacked. He saw Ranma blur and felt a hundred fists in his face. Genma caught a glimpse of Ranma's foot driving toward the remaining little toe and shifted to protect it. In doing so, he dropped his left guard and Ranma's fist slammed into his elbow shattering it. Genma ignored the pain driving his right fist into Ranma's chin trying to break the boy's jaw, but Ranma "rolled" with the punch and then touched a rock at Genma's feet. The boy didn't bother yelling "Breaking Point." Genma had to cover his eyes as the rock exploded and sent shards everywhere.

When Genma uncovered his eyes, Ranma was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you, you little coward?" Genma yelled.

Ranko's laughing voice answered him although he couldn't see her: "This from the man whose favorite technique is the 'Crouching Tiger'? Give me a break." The girl then continued: "Actually, you should have used the Crouching Tiger to buy time instead of trying to taunt me. That's your second lesson: You can't beat your son (or daughter) in an insult contest – you taught him (her) too well." Ranko sighed then and went on: "The insults won't buy you any time, so now you have to pay a penalty. You should have used another method to buy time to heal your arm, Pops. It's time for lesson three."

The young woman's voice firmed up: "You remember another key lesson you taught me, don't you? 'Girls are weak and powerless – not worth training' you told me. That one gave me lots of problems in life. Let's see how it really holds up." Suddenly Ranko appeared in front of him and touched the ground again. Another rock exploded, but Genma didn't shield his eyes this time because he knew it was what Ranko wanted. Genma was able to fend off Ranko's blows, despite the increased speed. Unfortunately, one of the shards caught his eye, temporarily blinding that eye with blood. Incredibly, Ranko then upped her speed and attacked the blinded side. Genma was only blocking two of three shots as his ribs took a terrific pounding. Despite the padding Genma naturally had, he felt one rib break. Ranko vanished once it snapped.

"For shame, Pops. I didn't even attack the side with the broken arm." Ranko's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "You let a weak and powerless girl break one of your ribs. Maybe girls aren't so weak after all. Maybe they are worth training. Heal up, Pops. We are not done yet, you still have one big and painful lesson to go. Both of us are going to get hurt here; how badly will depend on you. You might like to admit you were wrong and concede defeat."

Genma couldn't concede, he needed to cow his son and get his life back on track – he hadn't even used his secret techniques yet. He scanned the people around him while he healed his arm and rib first. Ranko suddenly appeared in front of him and waited for Genma to make his move, a resigned look on her face. Soun and Nodoka watched him, shaking their heads – Genma could tell they wanted him to back down. The three sisters looked stonily at him – even Kasumi. They obviously thought he was being an idiot. Happosai looked at him with amusement, not caring about the outcome of this contest. The only glimmer of sympathy he saw up on the porch was from Doctor Tofu, the one who knew him the least. That only made Genma furious. "How dare they doubt me!" he thought. He finished the healing and made sure to fix the three small bones.

He stood up and glared at the girl. "You should have never given me the chance to heal up, fool," he told Ranko. "Now face my wrath!"

"Get a new script writer," Ranko told him.

Genma began the attack on Ranko by using the Fierce Tiger Gate-Open Blast, the kick ending up in Ranko's stomach. The girl didn't make a block or even grunt because Genma was so fast. He followed up with a palm strike to the chin snapping her head back. Finally, he used the Fanged Fingers of Steel Welcome-Gate strike causing her to collapse. He stared down in satisfaction until he realized that there was sawdust pouring out of her side. "What?" he thought as he stared at the training dummy.

"You are slow as molasses," Ranma's voice sounded to his left. He turned to see his son leaning against a tree. "Really, Pops. Unsealing the Yamasen-Ken and the Umisen-ken will not help you at all. I've already taken them both apart and seen how far they will go. They're clever, I'll grant you, and they certainly have their uses (some of which I'm very fond of), but when it comes down to it, they are still a thief's tools. Never mind that I already know all the counters."

Genma launched a blade of air at Ranma and another one at a tree limb above Ranma's head. Ranma's eyes widened as he shouted "No!" Both blades shattered at the shout to Genma's astonishment. Then Ranma snapped his fingers and quickly stretched out his hand towards his father. Genma recognized that the hand was glowing just before a ball of Chi slammed into Genma stomach, throwing him ten meters.

Genma got back to his feet to see Ranma stalking towards him. "I like that tree, old man. And that branch is a great place for a nap. Kimiko's mother planted that tree."

Genma seemed confused for a moment and then let contempt show on his face. "Weak and sentimental, just like your female side," Genma sneered. "Why should you care? A true Martial Artist distains such attachments! Unlike you…" Genma launched his own Chi ball at Ranma. Ranma hit the ground and let the ball fly over him. "Didn't know I knew that one, little snot, did you?"

Ranma ignored the last comment and followed up on the previous one. "This from the man who professes to follow Bushido?" Ranma shot back.

Genma laughed. "Bushido is a means to an end, boy. If forces those below you to honor you and makes those above feel secure until you can take them down. In the end, you only have yourself, and that's all that matters."

"Just wanted to hear you say that, Pops. You never intended to follow through on the Seppuku Pact if you failed, did you? It was just another scam to keep Mom quiet. So much for family honor," Ranma said.

Genma heard Nodoka suck in her breath. Genma realized too many bridges were about to go up in smoke and tried to backtrack. "You misunderstand, boy, as you always have," he said awkwardly.

Ranma struck while Genma was mentally off-balanced. Genma blocked the kick but couldn't stop the two elbow strikes to the face, one of them slamming his jaw shut and rattling his brain. Ranma began to grimly pummel his father. Most of the strikes were pulled, but the speed and the frequency were keeping Genma off-balanced. Because Ranma was not putting his full strength into the strikes, the young man was not wearing down and continued to speak: "Oh, you are right there, Pops. I misunderstood many things about you. All of your philosophy was complete bull. Much of what you said was garbage, and the few worthwhile things you did say, you never believed or practiced. You kept me isolated so I could never learn the truth, but it's over. You brought me to Nerima, and the walls fell down. I learned who you truly are. More importantly, I learned who I truly am." Suddenly, Ranma began applying his full strength. Methodically, he broke the lower three ribs on both sides, then knocked the air out of Genma's lungs. Genma collapsed on the ground.

Genma felt the pain stab inwards from the ribs. He resisted the urge to get up and counter attack. If he moved, he'd puncture a lung. Instead, he played possum and started to heal himself. Ranma stood over him, and started to speak again: "It's time for that fourth lesson, Pops." Ranma sighed and went on: "I have outgrown you, Pops. I've learned all that I can from you. Now, I'm working on correcting the damage you did, but that doesn't matter. What matters, is that I am no longer your Student. You have nothing left to teach me. How bad things get is still up to you though." With that, the young man turned away from him and started to casually walk towards some towels he and Akane had left in the yard. Had Genma thought about it, he should have recognized that Ranma was moving a little too casually. Those on the porch did not move and said nothing – they knew this was not done yet.

As Genma laid on the ground healing, he began to gather his Chi. "Outgrown?" he thought. "You know nothing, child." His hands began to glow. "I'll show you how little you are compared to me. I never taught you the final end of the Yamasen-Ken. I never wrote it down. I never showed it to anyone." Genma continued to lie there and build up power after the healing was finished. Ranma had picked up the nearer towel and was heading toward the further. Genma continued thinking: "The modern day thief has to contend with electric eyes and cameras, and automated systems that rely on electricity. These systems all have one vulnerability in common that can disrupt them completely. You are tough; I'll give you that. You will survive this, because you are my son. But a lightning strike is still a lightning strike…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry...no hints.

* * *

12/10/13: Quick correction courtesy of Taechunsa. My first use of 'casually' was correct in the second-to-last paragraph, the second use was wrong (unfortunately, 'causally' is also a word).


	3. Lightning Strikes and Thunder Rolls

Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes and Thunder Rolls

As Ranma bent to pick up the second towel, Genma surged to his feet and yelled "Alarm Destroyer!" Lightning flew from his hand and caught Ranma in the side, lifting the boy off the ground. Ranma's head arched back in pain and his entire body was lit by the strike. The pig-tailed martial artist was flung against the base of the far wall of the property with a bone-cracking impact. A portion of the wall snapped and collapsed on top of Ranma.

Genma scanned the wreckage anxiously with his other senses. Ranma's aura showed he was severely hurt, almost critically, but he was alive and Genma was sure that he would recover completely. He hid his sigh of relief and turned to those on the porch. Everyone was in shock. He looked gravely at them and said seriously:"Now the lesson is over."

"Saotome, what have you done?" Soun asked him.

"What was necessary, Tendo," Genma told him.

"You just killed your son!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Hush woman!" Genma ordered. "The insect is tougher than that. *I* made him that way. He'll be fine after a few months in the hospital." To himself, he thought "Hopefully that will teach her not to cross me as well…"

"That's not what she meant, moron. You are a complete monster to do that to anyone, never mind your own son!" Nabiki snapped.

"SHUT. UP." Genma answered Nabiki. "Go make yourself useful for once and call an ambulance."

Kasumi was ignoring Genma completely, staring at the rock pile that used to be a wall. "Oh my," she said absently. "I'm going to have to do the laundry again I think."

Tofu was also staring at the rock pile. He turned to Akane and said, "I don't think you'll make it to school today." The comment caught Genma by surprise.

Akane nodded. Her hands were held to her mouth. "This is not going to end well," she agreed.

"It has already ended,' Genma told her crossly.

Akane looked at Genma in disgust. "Not even close, idiot," she told him. At her words, the backyard exploded in sound and light.

Genma turned to where Ranma was. The rocks burying the young man were blown into fragments which were now circling in the air, caught in the midst of a fierce whirlwind. At the center of the whirlwind, Ranma Saotome stood, his eyes blazing with light. Genma didn't understand. He could see the pain in Ranma's aura. It was almost blinding, but physically Ranma was completely whole. The wind wrapped figure raised his hand, and the whirlwind's speed intensified.

Ranma's blazing eyes focus on Genma, and the martial artist's voice spilled out to Genma on a cold breeze. "You are an absolute fool, Pops. I warned you I had completely taken the Yamasen-Ken apart. I knew it was possible to take your vacuum blades and fill the vacuum with Chi. Without air to impede the flow of Chi, it would have a look and an effect very similar to a lightning strike. I knew immediately that you would see this as an 'ultimate' weapon. I also knew that you would sit on it and hold it for your own use." Genma stared at his son in amazement.

The whirlwind started to rise into the air as Ranma continued and he began to walk towards Genma. "You know, I was happy to simply match you as you raised the stakes, showing that you could never beat me at your own game. I was hoping you wouldn't cross that final line, even if I didn't back down. But you had to go for your ultimate weapon, so now I'm going for mine," Ranma said sternly. The whirlwind was rising further into the air and intensifying further.

Genma started the Soul of Ice technique. There was no way he was going to let Ranma drop a Hiryu Shoten Ha twister on him. Ranma began smiling again, despite his emotional pain. "You truly surprise me after all, old man. I didn't know you knew the Soul of Ice. Unfortunately for you, that's not the Hiryu Shoten Ha." With that, Genma lost sight of Ranma as the whirlwind fell on the part-time panda.

Genma stood in the center of a literal barrage of stones. He was smashed on all side by large stones and cut by the smaller sharper ones. There was nothing to attack and no way to defend himself. If he tried to get out, the storm just pulled him back in. Instead, he focused on speed healing again, burning a lot of power trying to stay ahead of the damage. But he had burned a lot of Chi on the "Alarm Destroyer", and exhaustion began to set in; soon he could no longer heal himself and the damage began to mount. When he reached a critical point of damage, the tenor of the windstorm changed and the rocks stopped hitting him, but Genma could feel the storm trying to tear him apart – a vacuum was being generated around him and he felt the whirlwind sucking air out of his lungs. Genma felt himself pass out…

* * *

Nodoka sat watching her husband come to. She had to admit her son was an artist in many senses of the word. Genma was worn out and beaten up, but Tofu said there was nothing seriously wrong. The Doctor also said that Genma was likely to be in some major pain for a week or so, but had left his prescription pad at the clinic, so Genma would have to drop by later (provided the clinic was open that is).

Kasumi had already called the school and told them that there was a family emergency and neither Ranma nor Akane would be in today. Nodoka had then helped Kasumi put together breakfast for everyone. Unfortunately, there was too much food out. Genma was passed out and Ranma didn't feel like eating. Nodoka was able to "mother" Ranma and coax him to eat something with some gentle nudges, but the young man's heart wasn't in it. Akane just sat by him and held his hand (something Nodoka approved of). Soun and Happosai were reviewing the fight without Ranma's help. Both of them agreed that Ranma was no longer Genma's student, but Soun didn't know where Ranma fit in exactly since Ranma never acknowledged Happosai as his Master. Happosai finally said he was happy to leave it that Ranma was his heir and that was that. Nodoka could tell that both of them were trying to draw Ranma out of his funk and into a minor argument, but Ranma wasn't budging. Nabiki was her usual flippant self (after a cup of coffee), but she left Ranma alone, choosing to banter with Akane instead.

Finally, Genma moaned and Ranma went to stand over him as he woke up. Genma sat up and initially seemed confused, but then slumped over sullenly. "It's over, Pops," Ranma told him quietly. "Whether you can stay here or not is up to you and the Tendos, but I will never follow you again. The Tendo family has already agreed to let Mom and me stay here. Officially, I will start working for Soun in the Spring. Akane and I will settle things between us in our own time, no one else's. In the meantime, I'm keeping my job at the Clinic and I will finish my schooling. I will also continue to learn my Arts; both Martial Arts and the Arcane, which is also a big part of me – something you never understood either." Ranma sighed then. "You have no further place in my education, Pops. Your job is done."

Genma looked sullenly up at him. Nodoka couldn't read her husband's thoughts at all. Finally, Genma grumbled: "Even if you expected the lightning bolt, how could you possibly build up such a resistance to it?"

"That's all you want to know from me?" Ranma asked with surprise.

"Yeah, that's all I want to know." Genma said darkly.

"I see," Ranma said. Ranma stood up and looked at the group around the breakfast table. "Akane?" he queried.

Akane nodded and rose from the table. She strode out to where Ranma was and said, "Help Genma to the porch. He's in the way here." She winced as she realized her choice of words, but Ranma just nodded and pushed Genma up and to the porch. Ranma's former teacher sat on a corner by himself. Akane then took a resting stance in the yard, feet slightly apart and very stable. She lifted her hands up half an arm length out, palms up. The young woman closed her eyes and began visibly concentrating. Her hands started to glow and a visible red Chi field developed around each hand. Both fields began rotating, using her hands as hubs; the field on the left hand rotating clockwise, the field on the right hand rotating counter-clockwise. As Nodoka watched, the fields began to glow more intensely and spin faster.

The seconds ticked by. After about ten seconds, the spinning fields became bluish. "Akane?" Kasumi called out. "I'd really like the house to stay intact, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane answered. Nodoka started to worry as she picked up no trace of sarcasm in either girl's voice.

After twenty more seconds, Ranma nervously said, "Umm… I know you want to make a good impression, Akane, but any time now."

"It's all right, Ranma. I'm not storing up any more power – there are some birds in the discharge path. I'm just waiting for them to leave the zone so they don't get cooked." Nodoka's eyes widened at the girl's distant tone and the lack of anything remotely joking in her voice.

Suddenly, Akane opened her eyes. Nodoka noted that the whites of her eyes were a vivid blue. Akane yelled "Thunder Strike!" and rotated her palms to face each other while separating her hands quickly. Even though part of Nodoka half-expected it, the meter-wide lightning bolt that shot skyward in front of Akane still took her by surprise. The crackling boom nearly deafened her, and the house shook on its foundations.

Ranma regarded his fiancée with some concern, making sure she hadn't hurt herself. Nodoka joined Soun, Nabiki, and Genma in staring wide-eyed at Akane. Happosai let out some expletives and mentioned something about staying out of Akane's room. Tofu picked up the cup of coffee he had sat down when Akane opened her eyes and took a sip. Kasumi seemed to be rubbing her ears and trying to get them working again.

Nabiki was the first one to actually say anything. "Ranma, there's no bloody way Akane has been throwing that thing at you," she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Ah,… NO," Ranma answered.

Soun spoke up with an obvious strain in his voice: "Akane… honey… you have to seal that technique away. The ability to throw a meter-wide lightning bolt just shouldn't be used in battle. Ever."

"Actually Daddy, I can't throw lightning bolts in battle," Akane told her father. "Lightning follows its own laws – not mine. I can make it appear it front of me, like I just did. Or, I can throw it from one hand to the other." She held up her hands about 30 cm apart and a bright crackle of lightning appeared between them. The noise was just as bad as before though.

"AKANE!" Kasumi scolded.

"Oops, sorry," the blue-black haired girl said meekly with embarrassment.

Ranma took up the story from there: "Actually, the second usage you just saw is the battle-worthy one. Akane can shape the noise by shaping the blast between her hands. She can stun several opponents at a time with the concussive sound."

"That's why I call it the 'Thunder Strike' instead of the 'Lightning Strike'. If I hadn't shaped that big charge I set off, every window within a block radius would have been broken and we would all be deaf for a week," Akane added.

"The problem with the technique is that it's very easy to disrupt. If she gets hit before she releases it, the power just dissipates. The trick is to build up a decent amount of power in a short time," Ranma finished.

"I also have to have complete control of the area around me too. If someone is standing in front of me, I cannot build up the charge," Akane said. "It's very showy, but it's also very limited.

"So, how have you been building up a resistance to it if she can't hit you with it," Nabiki asked.

"I've been leaping above her when she calls a vertical strike. It took a little bit to get the timing right – if I'm there too early, I disrupt the charge and nothing happens. If I'm there too late, I miss the bulk of the charge. It takes some discipline on both our parts, but we can pull it off as a training exercise now," Ranma admitted.

"So, you have been leaping into that monster?" Nabiki asked with a fair amount of disbelief.

"Let me repeat," Ranma answered. "Ah, … NO."

"I've been using much smaller lightning bolts for Ranma's training," Akane told her. "The highest we have ever used is a six second charge time, but it takes a lot out of Ranma right now. I only let him do that once a week."

"Takes me about twenty minutes to shake off the effects and my teeth rattle for the rest of the day" Ranma agreed. "We won't be upping the charge any time soon, if ever. The daily drill uses a mix of two and three second charges. Genma's technique rates about a three second charge time. I can shake those off quick enough." Ranma looked at Genma. "I warned you, Pops," he told the defeated man. "Akane has made me stronger than you could ever imagine: mentally, emotionally, and physically."

Genma didn't say anything or do anything other than slump sullenly, like a spoiled child that had just had his favorite toy taken away from him. Ranma looked at Genma for a minute and then started to walk away from the group and towards the dojo. Akane started to follow him and stopped, unsure of what to do. Kasumi started to get up, but Nodoka stopped her. Nodoka saw a golden opportunity and wanted it. She gently squeezed Kasumi's shoulder and got up from the table.

Quietly, she approached Akane from behind as the young woman watched Ranma walk away. She gently slipped her hands around Akane and gave the girl a hug from behind. "In a way, Ranma has just lost his father, Akane. Or at least, he's lost the last shred of the ideal version he had in his mind. Genma just hurt him a lot, whether Genma realizes it or not, and Ranma was hoping Genma would never go that far. You are his Fiancée, his Girlfriend, and his Best Friend. He could really use the last one. You don't have to push him, just be there for him. Go on," Nodoka quietly urged.

Akane smiled lightly, and then reached up and gave a squeeze to the arms enfolding her. Then she went after Ranma. Before Ranma made it to the dojo, Akane had caught up to him and gently grabbed his hand, being sure not to stop him from moving forward. No one saw the slight smile on Ranma's face but Akane. However, Nodoka was sure it was there. Nodoka did see that Ranma never pulled away from Akane's touch though. The older woman turned back toward the table to see Kasumi beaming at her. She winked at Kasumi as she went back to the table.

Soun looked over at Genma. "You might as well eat, Genma," he called out.

Genma grudgingly rose from the corner of the porch he had been sitting on. "And then what am I suppose to do?" he grumbled.

"Well, I suppose that's up to you," Soun told him. "You've acted like an idiot and alienated your son – again. Hopefully not permanently this time, but things will never be the same no matter what."

"I have no …" Genma said peremptorily as he sat down at the table and then stopped himself. Despite everything that just happened and the humiliation he felt, he could not say that. Part of him didn't *want* to say that, even now. Instead he just sighed and slumped in his seat. Everyone looked knowingly at him.

"You almost made Ranma very happy," Nabiki told him. "That would have solved a lot of problems for him." Genma just threw a dark look at her.

"In the meantime, as long as you are civil to folks here including your son, you can stay here," Soun told him. "I still would like to have a Shogi opponent." Nabiki threw a black look at her Father. Kasumi suppressed a smile at Nabiki's reaction. "Since your wife and son are still here, you may prefer that."

"However," Nodoka continued. "My son has arranged for room and board in exchange for part-time work at the Tendo dojo. While the arrangement includes his mother, it does not include his father. Also, there is still a matter of the Seppuku Contract between you and me." Genma went white as Nabiki rose to locate the Saotome family blade. Kasumi failed to grab her sister as she ran by. Tofu locked his facial expression waiting to see where this would go. Surprisingly enough, Soun didn't look worried.

Nodoka spoke again: "Admittedly, the Subject of the Contract has shown an outstanding behavioral pattern best described as 'A Man Among Men'. In the past several months, the Subject has (1) successfully romanced his True Love and convinced her to become his Girlfriend, (2) shown proper respect to the Laws and Ordinances of Nerima, (3) accepted further education as his circumstances demanded, (4) displayed a proper balance of Yin and Yang as befitting a male despite environmental influences, and (5) recently demonstrated a just how far he has grown as a true man. However, you and I have privately agreed that the appointed judgment time is the Subject's 20th birthday, not today, so the matter is still open." One of Tofu's eyebrows shot up. Nodoka had to stop herself from laughing as Nabiki reappeared and pressed the sword into her hands. The girl bounced back into her seat despite the dope slap Kasumi calmly gave her.

Nodoka decided to go for the kill now (so to speak). "Despite the fact that you are no longer the Subject's Teacher, you will still be held accountable in the (admittedly unlikely) case that the Subject fails at the final deadline. In fact, you are still responsible for influencing the Subject in a favorable manner through whatever means is still available to you. Given recent circumstances, I'm afraid there only two means available."

"And those are?" Genma asked with a slight shake to his voice.

"Well, the first is you can serve as a warning." Nodoka told him. "Admit that you have failed to provide a good example (proven by the Subject limiting his association with you) and commit Seppuku. Once the Subject sees the results, he'll understand the seriousness of the issue. I'm sure he will pass the final evaluation with flying colors." Tofu slapped a hand to his mouth in phony surprise to hide a smile. Nodoka suppressed her own smile.

"But my love!" Genma started.

"Spare me, Genma. That part of our life ended when you left me to fend for myself all those years ago. I thought that was readily apparent. I'm not interested in listening to the garbage. Should I prepare the sword and dig out the tanto or would you like to hear the second option?" Nodoka asked him. Kasumi managed to stop Nabiki from searching for a tanto.

"What's the second option?" Genma asked resignedly.

"Why, you can resolve to provide a good example for the Subject. You can take care of your wife and pay for her support, rather than let her son do it," she told him. She then pointedly looked at the dojo and continued: "I also understand that you have a child around here somewhere, and it would be an excellent example of personal responsibility to provide child support and even a college education for that child. Also, you really should begin to reimburse those you have borrowed from, especially in terms of room and board," she told him.

Genma began panicking. "I don't understand," he lied.

"GET A JOB!" the table yelled at him.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Shown in the story "The Date"  
(2) Shown in "To Serve and Protect in Nerima"  
(3) Shown in "Her Second Favorite Teacher"  
(4) Shown in "Shape-Shifters"  
(5) This story…

* * *

A/N: I had intended for the story to end here, but a few people requested to see how Genma's job hunting went. While I rarely change how a story will flow due to readers' comments (unless I have been shown to be violating my own Rules – which has happened), I do read (and appreciate) all the reviews and I am very open to side-plot requests (some of them which have been really interesting – like "The Date"). After working on it, the Epilogue grew to become a full chapter, so here it is...

* * *

12/17/13: Wording change to Nodoka's final paragraph - the child she is referring to is Ranma, not a second child. The first pass wording was confusing people. She's just commenting on the emotional distance Genma has just inserted between himself and Ranma. - My thanks to Supermangageek23 for pointing it out.

* * *

12/22/13: Updated Author's Note to be consistent with last chapter.


	4. The Job Hunt

Chapter 4: The Job Hunt

Genma was beat. He was also sitting outside in the backyard in panda form. It was the only way he could eat his dinner. Nodoka had decreed that it was bamboo shoots for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until he had a steady job. Soun would sneak him out some wine and crackers a little later, but that's as far as Genma's old friend would go for him. Kasumi ruled the roost and she was backing up Nodoka's pronouncement. The punishment for disobeying was to have Akane cook for you. Soun was willing to suffer for a minor infraction (Akane's food was no longer poisonous – just usually burnt, or raw unless Ranma stood over her – hadn't she ever heard of a food timer?), but there was no way the Tendo Elder was missing out on dinner for Genma's sake.

It was now the Thursday after the fight. Most of the bruises from Saturday's fight were healed. The problem was the bruises Nodoka had given him with her umbrella when she caught him panhandling downtown in his panda form. She had chased him all the way back to the Tendo's house smacking him the entire time (he didn't think she could run that fast in heels). Now she wouldn't let him into the house at all. He figured she should calm down over the weekend. Sigh.

Ranma was more than a little unsympathetic to his father's plight. For that matter, the boy didn't talk to him at all – he was still annoyed about the lightning bolt Genma guessed. Through Akane's upstairs window, Genma saw Ranma and Akane studying – or at least trying to study. It was pretty obvious both of them were having a hard time. Finally, Ranma stood up and grabbed Akane's hand pulling her out of her chair, leading her over to sit on the bed. Genma couldn't see them kissing on the bed, but he could feel their auras brighten. They'd be like that now until Kasumi called them for dinner. "Sure," Genma groused. "He gets what he wants, but does he think about his poor old father? Of course not. Ungrateful child…" He turned away from the house and looked at the darkening skies.

To say that his job hunting had been a disaster would be an understatement. No one wanted him as a receptionist, despite the fact that he had experience…

* * *

_"Mrs. Gato? There's a man here to see you about the receptionist position."_

_Gato looked up at her assistant and observed the distaste on the young woman's face. "There's nothing wrong with having a man as a receptionist," she scolded her assistant._

_"Depends on the man," her assistant said._

_"I see," Gato responded. "Well, where's his resume?"_

_"He doesn't have one. He worked for Doctor Ono about two years ago for a couple of months. Before that he did a bunch of odd jobs and some construction while moving around the country," the young woman told her._

_"And he's done nothing else since then?" Gato asked._

_Her assistant shook her head. "No, ma'am."_

_"Has he been sick?" Gato pressed._

_"No, ma'am."_

_"So, he's just been lying around for two years? Who is he? Genma Saotome?" she demanded incredulously._

_Her assistant looked at the ground. "Actually, yes ma'am."_

_Gato blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you just say Genma Saotome is in my waiting room to interview for a job."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"NOT FOR LONG!" Gato said angrily._

_"Yes, ma'am," the assistant smiled._

* * *

The various owners told him it was because they didn't want him to be the first person seen associated with their businesses. Genma took that to mean that they wanted someone young and pretty. "They don't want someone to work for them; they just want some eye candy," he sniffed.

When he tried to apply for a job at the local bank, things didn't go any better…

* * *

_Mr. Meada looked at the applicant sitting across from him. "Now Mr. Saotome, you haven't completed the application. Let see, what college did you graduate from?"_

_Genma answered: "I never went to college, sir."_

_"Well, that's not strictly necessary for the job. I assume you'll want to use our benefits to attend night classes then," Meada said. Since Genma never answered him, Meada continued: "When did you graduate high school?"_

_"I've never needed it," Genma stated proudly. "I am a self-made man."_

_Meada paused for a minute and thought: "All right. We've had some people come in from the countryside like this and work out well. Let's not make any rash judgments." Out loud, Meada asked: "So what were your scores on the equivalency tests then."_

_"I don't believe in that nonsense. They are not a measure of a true martial artist," Genma said haughtily._

_"O.K." Meada thought. "Now we start making rash judgments." To Genma he said sharply: "Unfortunately, Mr. Saotome, we are not hiring people for their martial art skills. A bank needs people who can prove that they understand math and handle people with words, not fists…"_

* * *

The bank manager told him he didn't have enough experience for an entry level job – there were about a million people more qualified than him and they would get back to him after they talked to them all. "Damn labor market," Genma thought…

Genma didn't fare any better when he checked with the local merchants at the central market…

* * *

_Mr. Sakai, the fishmonger heard his daughter yell down to him: "Papa, Mr. Saotome is here!"_

_"Mr. Saotome?" he laughed to himself. "Damn, when her crush on a boy fades, it really fades. It's Mr. Saotome, not Ranma now? Of course she was foolish enough to run after him to try and get that last fish back – he led her on a merry chase before ditching her." Out loud he yelled back: "Let the cat steal the fish he wants! The paint only just finished drying after his last work day!"_

_Mr. Sakai looked around his large cellar with satisfaction. Ranma had insisted on painting it a while back to make up for the fish Neko-Ranma had stolen from him. The lad had heard through the market grapevine that Sakai had planned to do it soon. Sakai would have preferred to forget about the fish the boy occasionally pilfered (it wasn't as if Ranma was stealing the choicest fillets), especially since the young man had chased those bullies away from his son, but Ranma didn't like to steal from anyone – even if he was out-of-his-mind at the time. By any accounting, Mr. Sakai felt he was way ahead of the deal though._

_"He's not the cat!" his daughter yelled down to him._

_"Oh," Sakai thought. "He must be running an errand for Kasumi. Let's go see if I can get him a better cut than he is after." Mr. Sakai walked to the stairs and started up. When he looked up to the top, he saw a frown on his daughter's face. "O.K. he didn't tick her off that much. What's going on?"_

_Unfortunately, Mr. Sakai found out. Ranma was not waiting for him – the lad's father was waiting with Sakai's daughter instead. "Hello, Mr. Sakai," Genma said. "Good to see you again." Sakai just nodded his head. "I understand my son did some work for you last month." Sakai nodded his head again. Genma seemed to be waiting for more, but Mr. Sakai just looked at him. "Um…" Genma started again. "My family is a little tight on money right now, and sometimes my boy is forgetful. Did he pick up all of his wages?"_

_"Yes, he did," Sakai said shortly. "Ranma is a very thorough young man, both in his work and in his play." Mr. Sakai's daughter moved out of Genma's field of vision, and made a face behind the man's back. "Is there something I can do for you?" Sakai asked._

_"Well, yes. I'm looking for some work to help out old Tendo's household. There's very little I cannot do. I'm sure Ranma has shown you what a Saotome man is capable of after all." Now Sakai's daughter was miming slitting someone's throat._

_A rare evil thought crossed Sakai's mind as he looked at the bane of Ranma's existence. "I see. Well, I think I may have something, but I have to warn you: it's not an easy job. Only a very skilled man could handle it."_

_Genma puffed out his chest. "Ha! There's nothing I can't handle!"_

_Half-an-hour later, Mr. Sakai was yelling at Genma: "Get out you useless thing! It will take me all day to get the fur out of that machine!" An ice encrusted panda left the shop at a run with Sakai chasing after him and pelting the panda with ice chunks._

_Mr. Sakai's twin children watched from behind the day counter outside the store proper as their father tore after Genma. The teenage brother turned to his sister and asked: "Doesn't it only take about 15 minutes of hot water to flush the flash freezer out?"_

_"Yep," his sister replied._

_"Did Dad have a smile on his face as he was throwing ice chunks at that panda?" he asked again._

_"Yep," his sister smirked._

* * *

On Tuesday, Genma hopped on a train for the Tokyo docks. There, he did manage to get some work moving cargo. Things were going well until after lunch. "I was only an hour late," he groused. "I can move at four times the speed anyone else can when I need to… I don't see what the fuss was."

* * *

_"What the hell is the hold-up?" the foreman yelled into his radio. "I've got ships waiting to be unloaded!"_

_The radio crackled: "One of our guys is still missing! We cannot run the crane without all of our spotters!"_

_The foreman began cursing up a storm – he hated these jerks that didn't understand teamwork. Finally, he yelled: "I'll send one of the forklift guys! Send the jackass to me when he finally shows up! I'll rip him a new one and have him work on the forklift patrol instead!"_

* * *

"And that pileup with the forklifts was not my fault," Genma continued.

* * *

_"Saotome! Put the damn thing in four-wheel drive and use the joystick controls!" the forklift captain yelled. "You cannot make that turn! Unlock *all* the wheels damn it!"_

_The captain looked on for a minute and shouted: "It's a forklift, not a bloody car! Use the joystick controls, not the steering wheel!"_

_Finally, he had enough. "Saotome! Get out of that… Wait! Stop! You don't have the radius for that turn! Brake! Brake! BRAKE!"_

_****CRASH****_

* * *

That night, Genma had tried to convince Nodoka that the docks was an on-going job until she called the company and asked about him, insisting that she was from the government checking up on his unemployment situation. He didn't even get bamboo that night…

On Wednesday, Genma went down to a local gym to apply for a position as a trainer…

* * *

_The Police Sergeant turned to the owner. "What the hell happened, Akio?" Imia asked._

_Akio shook his head. "I was testing out a couple of new trainers and talked a few customers into giving them a try to see if they were any good. One of the two trainers was a big fellow who talked a good game. He insisted that only real men could keep up with his training. He got four fellows all psyched up and took them away to one of the training rooms."_

_The owner went on: "About thirty minutes later, someone pulled the emergency alarm in that training room. When I got there, two of the customers were trying to keep a barbell from crushing the guy with the broken ribs. The fourth guy was over by the panic button and the trainer was nowhere to be found. The barbell was loaded with 750 kg – it took everything the two guys had to keep it from crushing the poor sap. There were weights and pieces of training equipment embedded in the walls of the room too."_

_Imia looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking? You let an applicant go off by himself with your customers?" the Sergeant said sharply. "Now you have one poor fellow on the way to the hospital and three others with assorted fractures, sprains, and torn ligaments on their way to the clinics."_

_"But, these four are martial artists!" the owner protested. "They should have been able to take anything a trainer dished out! Or at least tell him 'Go to hell' and give him directions! Instead, he talked them into an extreme workout that nearly killed them!"_

_"Do you know the name of the trainer?" Imia demanded._

_"Oh gods. What the hell was his name?" the owner asked himself out loud. "It was Genma something or other…"_

_The blood drained from Imia's face. "You let those poor bastards train with Ranma Saotome's father?" he asked incredulously._

_"Ranma? You mean the shape-changer?" the owner quizzed, his own face going pale._

_Imia smacked him alongside the head. "You're lucky I don't run you in for attempted murder!"_

_"Oh gods," the owner moaned. "What have I done…"_

* * *

After Genma dodged the police, he tried the various restaurants in town, but no one was hiring wait staff (or so they said). So, he stopped by Ucchan's to see if he could sweet-talk a job out of Ukyo…

* * *

_Genma strolled into Ucchan's bellowing: "Ah! If it's not my favorite daughter-in-law-to-be!"_

_Ukyo froze where she was. There was a crash as Konatsu dropped a serving platter. As Ukyo's eyes began twitching, customers began upending tables and taking cover behind them. Genma was between them and the door and there was no way they were going anywhere near the suicidal man…_

* * *

Genma never knew the girl kept a 4-meter whip just under the counter or that her waitress was capable of throwing serving platters through the wall. Ukyo did send him half the tips that the crowd threw at her as she was beating the crap out of him. She also asked if he'd like to stop by tomorrow for a repeat performance – he could even keep all the tips this time. Nodoka allowed him bread, water, and rice in consideration of the size of the check Ukyo sent and remarked that he should really consider her offer.

That same day, he had also tried to stop in at the Cat Café, but Cologne threw him out immediately and remarked that neither he nor "sonny boy" were allowed within 100 meters of the restaurant on "Buffet Day". When he tried to ask her for a job, she laughed and said "no", but also said that she did know of someone who needed some help. With that, she quickly threw cold water on him, painted him with red, blue and white diagonal stripes and punted him over to a barber shop. The barber came out to investigate, exclaimed "Perfect!", and then stood Genma on a turntable with a sign about his neck – "Don't be like this fellow, get a haircut today!" At least the job paid 800 yen an hour.

The barber had invited him back for today, but Genma couldn't take so demeaning a job – his ego was fighting for survival here. He was a martial artist! He was so far beyond these people! Didn't they understand that? He sighed and ate his bamboo.

Sometime later, Soun came out with the wine, some cookies, a small plate of chicken, and hot water. He poured the hot water over Genma and sat down next to him. "Rough day?" the dark-haired man asked.

"I thought putting on a show in the park would be perfect," Genma replied.

"If you bothered to ask, I would have said you were violating about a dozen local laws. I would have also told you that Inspector Ojima hates your guts. I'm not sure why, but you set his teeth on edge. Doing anything in his jurisdiction is a mistake," Genma's friend told him.

"So I found out. Then I made the mistake of setting up too close to the market and Nodoka caught me. She was horrified that I had set out a hat," Genma said.

"If you worked for a theater troupe or a circus, I think she would have been more tolerant," Soun replied.

"Maybe. The problem with those jobs is that you have to go where they tell you. I want the freedom to go where I want to," Genma grumbled.

"There's very few jobs like that, old friend. You always have a customer or a boss. There are always rules," Soun told him.

"Speaking of which, not that I'm complaining, but how did you get the chicken past Kasumi?" Genma asked.

Soun laughed and then pointed up to Akane's room. The young woman was obviously in a good mood as she snuck ice-cold water down Ranma's back (who was at the desk trying to get some homework done to keep Ms. Hinako happy). Ranko gave the appropriate yelp, and then attacked Akane. The two men could hear the screams and laughter from the tickle fight that ensued. Kasumi soon arrived with hot water and a gentle admonishment to get their homework done. The couple settled down after that. "Akane's apple pie came out perfect. Ranma set two timers. Not as flavorful as Kasumi's, but more than edible. The rules have no teeth this evening," Soun grinned. "I walked out the door with this plate and Kasumi was at a loss what to do. Tofu had a good chuckle though."

"You'll pay for that at breakfast," Genma warned him.

"I ate Akane's cooking – right in front of Kasumi, to my youngest's delight. I followed the rules to the letter. I was even able to give an honest compliment. I've never seen Kasumi and Nodoka at such a loss for words. They'll have to come up with a new punishment," Soun said with amusement. "It was bound to happen anyway – Akane's too much like Kimiko for her to stay a bad cook forever. Sooner or later she was going to get better."

Genma looked at his friend. For the first time ever, Soun had mentioned Kimiko without a cloud of sorrow. "Damn," the part-time panda groused to himself. "He's changing too. I can't count on his behavior any more. He's no longer locked in his sorrow. I was hoping to draw this out and see if there was anything else, but I better ask now before he decides I'm a liability." Out loud, Genma asked: "Soun, is there anything open in your department?"

Soun answered: "There's nothing at my level, old chum, and if there was, you don't have the right credentials, or history. You'd never get the approvals."

Genma was about to argue that Soun didn't have the right credentials either until he realized that his friend did have the right history – Soun was well liked in the town, especially among the elders. Genma was tolerated as Soun's friend and that was all. Instead he asked: "Surely, there is something, somewhere in your department?"

Soun smiled to himself as he said: "Well there is one job opening close by. You wouldn't be working for me. In fact, you'd be working for my nemesis."

"The job is with Abe? Hmm… What would I have to do?" Genma asked.

"You'd be collecting samples from work sites and sending them to the lab. There would be lots of fresh air and sunshine. You'd be paid by collection made as well as a small base salary, but there is lots of work to be done. You can collect a hefty paycheck if you apply yourself," Soun told him.

Genma thought about it for a few moments. "Sounds good," he said finally. "Should I stop down tomorrow then and apply?"

"That works," Soun said. The dark-haired man was beaming inside though. He knew sooner or later Genma would come to him for a job, putting Soun between a rock and a hard place. For once though, he didn't try to solve the problem himself. Instead, he looked at his family to see who could advise him. His sons-in-law-to-be were right out – Tofu was too much of a practical joker, and Ranma usually caused things to get out-of-hand really fast. As far as his daughters went, he knew that his beautiful angel would counsel patience, and that his pretty tomboy would counsel a "right-hook". That left the stunning little devil.

He had to admit that the look on Nabiki's face on Sunday when he asked for her advice was priceless though. She was so much in shock that she only charged him two hot fudge sundaes for her time. The next day, Soun had stopped in to warn Abe that Genma would be applying for a job soon. Soun had told Abe that he would appreciate it if Abe didn't hire Genma. Given that Abe hated Soun (Soun had been given the job Abe wanted – not that Abe had ever been in the running), Soun could count on Abe hiring Genma in the hopes that it would make Soun's life difficult.

Nabiki had said that Soun couldn't help but win here. The worst case was that Genma did his job correctly; from Genma's point of view, it would look like Soun had helped Genma by steering him to Abe. If Genma screwed up, and Abe fired him, Soun would look like a team player at work even to the man who didn't like him – Soun did warn his nemesis after all. The best case was if Genma screwed up and Abe didn't fire him for fear of making Soun look good (the most likely possibility). Now Abe would be handicapped by dead weight and unable to hire someone competent. New opportunities would arise constantly that Soun could exploit to keep Abe forever off-balance until Abe took his venom elsewhere.

"Thanks, old friend," Genma said. "I knew you were still in my corner."

"No problem," Soun answered, and to himself he added "No problems, only opportunities…"

* * *

A/N: In case it wasn't obvious, this story ends another arc in the Bindings continuum. For those who have grown tired of me, this is a good place to jump off – it sort of looks like all the questions have been resolved. For those that haven't grown tired off me, note that I said "looks like"…

The next arc is only one story, but it's a long story: "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome". It will start in January. I'll probably break it into at least three parts for my sanity's sake. It will be a mix of Drama and Humor (hopefully more the latter than the former, but it still needs a little work). There are also some short stories I want to push out including:

1) "One Stitch at a Time" – Nodoka reflects on her life and her illness while teaching Akane the art of Nuido – Japanese Embroidery. How did you think she supported herself while Genma was gone all those years?

2) "Her Mother's Daughter" – (title may change) Nabiki goes for a walk one day while feeling a little out-of-sorts and out-of-place among all the magic surrounding her family. She unknowingly runs into a special someone who shows the young woman a thing or two about real magic.

3) "Kirara Cuts Loose" – My first non-Ranma story. Instead, I'm going to briefly wander through the world of Inuyasha. What happens when Kirara decides to stretch her legs and take a walk while her charges are sleeping? And what about those poor greedy goblins who cross her path? Cue the "Looney Tunes" music… Hopefully this idea hasn't been done before or at least done to death.

BTW: I added some comments to my profile regarding Genma. Please feel free to contact me via PM regarding the profile comments if you wish.

May everyone have a safe and happy New Year!

Skystrider


End file.
